Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills 1 Isaac
by unclescar
Summary: A story about Isaac and how his life changed when a stranger came into his life.


14

**Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills - 1**

**ISAAC**

Isaac looked around, using his werewolf vision to make sure none of the neighbors were watching as he snuck into his house. Since the investigation into his father's death was still ongoing, the house was off limits but he had no other choice. Boyd and Erica had homes and although Derek never said it, he gave the impression that he wanted to be alone in the hideout.

After stumbling around in the dark, gathering clothes to wear to school tomorrow he climbed into bed and started to quietly cry. Nobody ever asked how he was doing, how he was surviving and he felt completely alone.

The following day at school he was summoned to the principles office and as he made his way to the office he was stopped by a secretary and escorted to the teacher's conference room.

When he entered he saw Jackson's father, who was a lawyer, Stiles' father who was the sheriff and a man he never saw before but it was this man that smiled when he entered the room.

"Hello Isaac, sorry to pull you out of class like this but Mr. James here wanted do this as soon as possible" Jackson's father said and Isaac looked at the stranger.

"What's this about?" Isaac asked.

"In short, Mr. James here has filed papers with the court to become your legal guardian."

Isaac's eyes went wide and he looked at the three of them and stood up.

"I can take care of myself" Isaac said and started to leave but then the sheriff stood up to stop him.

"Gentleman, may I speak with Isaac alone?" Mr. James asked and both men left the room but Isaac remained standing just looking at the man.

"My name is Karl James and I am your mother's great uncle."

"My mother is dead" Isaac said coldly.

"I know and I know your father is as well, I can't say it's a great loss considering what I've been told recently."

"Well how nice somebody decides to come to my rescue now that he is gone and I don't need to be rescued."

"Ok Isaac here is the deal, plain and simple. You're sixteen years old with no family, your options are living with me here in Beacon Hills or being shipped off to an orphanage or foster home where the people may only be interested in the check they get from the government. With me you get a roof over your head, clothes, food, and your own bedroom with your own bathroom. All I ask in return is that you go to school, pull up your grades and think about what YOU want to do after high school and think about college."

"And if I don't pull up my grades are you going to lock me in a freezer chest? Beat me black and blue and tell everybody I fell down the steps again?"

"I have a freezer chest but it's full of meats and not meant to be used to lock you up like a wild animal. I don't expect you to suddenly become a straight A student, I just want you to pass. I know you have at least one D and a few C's I expect those to come up. Look Isaac there are going to be rules living with me so how about this, the final bell is about to ring so how about we go get your books and go home."

"Where exactly is that?"

"You know the old Williamson house?"

"That big old Victorian house, you live there?"

"I do now; I bought the place a few weeks ago and have been working to fix it up."

"So you have money?"

"Yes I do and a lot of it but don't think of stealing from me because I'm not easily fooled besides why steal when you'll have everything you'll need? You'll have your own bedroom with your own bathroom, a desktop and laptop computer, and a TV. If you want a game system, we can buy one when we go clothes shopping."

"Do I get a car to drive?"

"Pull your grades up and we'll see about that."

The wall that Isaac had built up around himself was starting to crumble, he had nothing left to say and as he looked at this man he saw that, even though he didn't know him, he could see that he actually did care about him. Isaac agreed and with Karl thanking the other two men he followed Isaac to his locker to get his books and they made their way out of the school as the final bell rang.

After leaving the school Karl drove Isaac to the mall where Isaac was shocked that he was able to get whatever he wanted and Karl wasn't worried about the price, and then they went to dinner to talk and it wasn't a normal family restaurant but a very expensive high class restaurant. Isaac felt out of place because he was so underdressed but nobody seemed to mind.

"What's the matter?" Karl asked after they were seated at a private booth.

"I'm waiting to wake up from this dream, or for something to happen to turn this into a nightmare."

"It's not a dream, you are awake and this is all real." Karl said smiling and he winked at Isaac.

Their food came and they ate, Karl waiting to see if Isaac was going to ask questions but either he didn't have any or was afraid to ask.

"Ok this is far too quiet, I know you must have questions so shoot and don't be afraid to ask anything, no subject is taboo however my not answering certain questions is an option I reserve."

"You have an English accent so are you originally from England?" Isaac asked.

"Our family line is, but no I was born in America but I used to travel a lot for work and spent a great deal of time in England so I picked up the accent."

"What do you do for work?"

"I deal in antiques and I flip houses as a hobby but now I can do my work mostly from home so I don't travel as much as I used to."

"I'm a bit nervous about all of this" Isaac suddenly said.

"I can tell so what about all of this makes you nervous? No wait let me guess you think all the stuff I said back at the school, the shopping, the nice dinner is just a nice cover up and that once we are home, everything is going to change. You're worried that I could be just as bad as or even worse than your father, am I right?"

Isaac just looked at Karl, not sure what to say but Karl was right, and that was what he was thinking.

"Look Isaac I'm not going to lie to you, it's not going to be all unicorns and rainbows. We just met today and the only thing we have in common is bloodline. We need to take time to get to know each other, get used to each other and since we are on the topic let's get the part that I know you're not going to like, the rules."

Isaac just rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"You're sixteen and in high school, its supposed to be the best times of your teenage life and I want you to enjoy them, but not get carried away either. For example, when you come home from school you do your homework, get it done and out of the way so you don't have to worry about it, if you need help ask me. As far as chores go, we both have them. It is OUR responsibility to keep the house clean at all times, that includes dusting and running the vacuum, you do one of those and I'll do the other. I expect you keep your room clean as well as your bathroom at all times. I won't ask you to do anything that I won't do myself. The bottom line is you go to school, get your grades up, work with me and all will be fine."

Karl and Isaac returned home and Isaac had butterflies in his stomach, this was it his new home. Karl looked over at him as he turned the car off and saw Isaac just looking at the house.

"It's ok; this is your home now. Think of this as the first day of the rest of your new life" Karl said putting his hand on Isaac's shoulder and Isaac felt at ease. They unloaded the car and took in all the bags in and Karl took Isaac up to show him his room. He started think the worst when Karl didn't stop on the second floor but continued up to the third floor and Isaac had visions of a dark, dusty and tiny attic room but when they reached the third floor Isaac's mouth fell open. The room was anything but dark, dusty or small. The ceilings were high, there was a king sized bed, a dresser and a huge walk in closet and there was a door that opened up to a massive bathroom with a tub and separate glass enclosed shower.

"Do you like it? I know it's on the third floor but you have the entire floor to yourself and if you go through here" Karl said pushing on a bookshelf that was a hidden door, behind it there was a sitting room with a small sectional sofa, a desk with a computer and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Isaac just stood there looking around completely amazed and tears started to fill his eyes.

Karl didn't ask if he was ok he just grabbed Isaac and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry it's just unbelievable that somebody would do all this for me."

"Well like they say, good things come to those who wait" Karl said.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but it seems odd that you have all this ready for me" Isaac said.

Actually I was using this as my bedroom until the one that I'm in now was ready so it just all worked out well for both of us."

"Now come on lets go downstairs and go over some stuff the school gave me" Karl said and Isaac groaned but followed him downstairs.

Isaac was not looking forward to this and was a bit nervous about what this was going to be like. He knew his grades weren't great but now he was going to see just how bad he was doing and he worried about what Karl would do or say. He realized, as they made their way downstairs, that he kept thinking like he was dealing with his father, but it was all he had known for so long he couldn't help but feel nervous. They sat at the dining room table, Karl right next to him, he pulled out a manila folder from his bag and opened it up and Isaac saw his transcripts.

"Ok these classes are fine you have an A here, these B's are fine as well, my only concern and the classes I want you to concentrate on are these two, you have a low C here and a D here."

Isaac looked at Karl a bit surprised, not sure he completely understood what he was being told.

"Wait I only need to bring these two grades up?"

"Yep that's all, why what did you think I was going to say?"

"Well I'm actually surprised I thought my grades were much worse than this but I was expecting you to demand I have nothing less than a B" Isaac said and Karl just looked at him a slight smile on his face.

"I said earlier I just want you to pass. I don't expect you, or I should say I am not going to make you keep straight A's. You're not stupid Isaac I know you can pull these up. If you pull them up to A's great, just as long as you bring them up to passing level, and preferably not passing by the skin of your teeth."

"So if I pull these two up I can have a car?" Isaac said with a big smile and Karl shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ok I'm going to make a deal with you right here and now. You pull your grades up and I will let your drive one of my car's….."

"One of your cars? Exactly how many do you have?" Isaac asked.

"I have two, I have the one you saw and I have an SUV for winter. Not that it snows here very much but it's nice to have one. Now if I may continue, like I was saying you pull your grades up you can drive one of the cars and if you pull them up and keep them up, then I will buy you a car for graduation and before you ask, the answer is no to an expensive European sports car" Karl added laughing.

"Do I at least get to choose the car I want?"

"You and I will go over a list of cars that you are interested in but I have final say on the car you get, but don't worry I'm not going to put you in some big family sedan" Karl added.

Isaac shook on the deal with Karl still surprised at how much his life is turning around and in just a few short hours.

After talking, Karl pulled out his laptop and started working while Isaac ran upstairs and returned with his school books. He sat down and immediately started working on his homework; Karl said nothing he just smiled.

The following morning Isaac work up and smiled when he realized it was real, it wasn't a dream and after getting ready he came down to find Karl sitting in the dining room eating breakfast and waiting for Isaac was eggs, toast, orange juice, milk and cereal, again something he was not used to and he sat down a dug in.

"Enjoy it because after today you and I will be eating out a lot" Karl said.

"Why?"

"I have a contractor coming over today to go over plans for the kitchen. In case you haven't notice it's a really big Victorian house with a tiny Victorian era kitchen so I am going to have that gutted. What do you think?"

Isaac stopped and looked at him, "you want my opinion?" Isaac asked a bit surprised.

"Of course you're living here too."

"Well it is a bit small and a little outdated."

"Agreed, listen I'll pick you up from school today and we'll go to dinner."

"Oh I have practice after school today."

"Oh ok well would you mind if I came to your practice, I mean if people are allowed to watch practice that is."

"Sure that would be cool and I can introduce you to some of my friends on the team, oh by the way what should I call you?"

"Well I'm sure there are going to be times when you want to call me things like, dickhead, bastard, son of a bitch, lovely terms like that but I prefer you keep those to yourself, otherwise you can introduce me however you feel most comfortable. Technically I'm your great great uncle so if you want to call me Uncle Karl that is fine, but if you prefer just Karl I'm fine with me that as well."

Isaac laughed at what he said and he realized himself that it was the first time he actually laughed in a long time.

When classes ended and the team headed out for practice, Isaac had actually forgotten about Karl coming and was surprised to see him already sitting there waiting and he smiled and waved and then he looked across the field to see Derek standing there with Erica and he realized he forgot about his pack. At some point during practice Derek and Erica had moved and Isaac saw them sitting on the bleachers a few rows above Karl and they seemed to be looking at him and Isaac was worried.

When practice ended Karl came down smiling and Isaac smiled back but his eyes were fixed on Derek and Erica who were watching and then he noticed Boyd was watching from a distance as well. There was only one more werewolf left and he turned to look for Scott who was talking to Stiles as usual but at least they weren't looking at him.

"Scott, Stiles" Isaac called and waved them over.

"Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinsky this is my Uncle Karl. Uncle Karl these are two of my friends." Scott and Stiles were a bit surprised by tried not to show it and smiled and shook Karl's hand.

"What about us" a voice said and before he knew it, Derek, Boyd and Erica were there.

"Oh and these are my other friends, Derek, Erica and Boyd. Guys this is my Uncle Karl" Isaac said a bit nervously.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all" Karl said pleasantly to them all.

"Do you live around here?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I just recently moved into the Williamson house, you know the big Victorian."

"Oh I know it, it's right around the corner from my house" Stiles said and as they talked Isaac just looked at Derek who had a strange look on his face as he just continued to stare at Karl.

"So what is that you have?" Isaac asked pointing to something Karl was holding.

"Oh well with the advancements in technology the contractor was able to provide me 3D pictures of options for the renovation so I thought we would go over them during dinner."

"Oh ok, well let me get a quick shower and changed and we can go."

"I'll be right here waiting" Karl said with a smile. He didn't look at Derek or Erica and just waited for Isaac who came back rather quickly and he followed Karl to the car, but made sure to look at Derek and Erica as they left.

When they got to the restaurant Karl asked for a booth and sat close to Isaac and while they waited for the food to come Karl showed Isaac the pictures.

"Ok so this is what it will look like if I keep it as it is, then we have this option where the living room is made slightly bigger but the dining room is gone and it's turned into one large eat in kitchen and the third option is a completely open concept with no walls from the living all the way back to the kitchen. So what do you think?"

Isaac was still thinking about the way Derek was acting at practice and now Karl actually wanted his opinion on this renovation so he looked at the options carefully.

"I like the second option with the bigger living room and the eat in kitchen."

"Good I was leaning that way myself, at least I get to keep some of the Victorian integrity."

"You know you can invite your friends over whenever you want, even during the renovation which by the way will start tomorrow. I meet with the contractor again in the morning and give him my final decision and they start demolition tomorrow."

"How long will it take?"

"About two to three weeks, as long as there are no unforeseen problems, it is an older home so there is a risk of finding things wrong with wiring and plumbing but I'm keeping my fingers crossed" Karl said with a laugh.

The next few weeks, Isaac hit the books when he got home, getting his homework done and doing extra studying and he did it all in the second floor office that Karl used to do his work and Isaac liked the idea that Karl didn't mind at all and he was able to help him with some of the work he had problems with. Isaac found himself really starting to like Karl, he was easy to talk to and he could tell him anything and Karl didn't judge. Karl was able to give his advice or opinion without talking down to Isaac and he was able to balance treating Isaac like an equal but he could still be a parent.

Then one day Isaac found a lot of his old fears returning, at school that day some kids got their report cards but those that did not would get theirs when their parents came home from the parent teacher conference that was taking place that night. Isaac wasn't the only one not to get one but he assumed it was not a good sign.

When he got home he found Karl in the kitchen making dinner and he tried not to show he was nervous, scared actually. Isaac did what he could to keep the conversation easy and kept praying Karl wouldn't ask about his report card.

While eating dinner Karl looked over at Isaac and saw his hands shaking "Isaac what's wrong?"

"I didn't get a report card today, they'll give it to you tonight at the conference" Isaac said, his voice shaking as much as he was and Karl couldn't help but feel nothing but pity for Isaac and what he must have gone through at times like this with his father. Karl stood up and walked over to Isaac and when he reached for Isaac he saw him tense up and flinch like he was going to hit him.

"Come here" Karl said gently taking Isaac's arm and pulling him up and hugging him.

"Listen to me, I've seen you doing your homework and studying every night, I know you have been trying. If there are still problems, then I'll talk with your teachers and then we will talk when I get home and I promise you, we will just talk. I'm not your dad Isaac; I'm not going to go off the deep end ok?"

Isaac shook his head yes but was still a nervous wreck and would be until Karl returned.

Isaac tried to find something to occupy his mind while Karl was gone but he couldn't sit still or concentrate on anything and it didn't help that Derek kept texting him asking where he was and why he wasn't meeting the rest of the pack in the woods, finally his phone rang.

"WHAT!" he shouted when he answered the phone.

"We're waiting on you" Derek said.

"Well I'm waiting for my uncle to get back, its parent teacher conferences tonight" Isaac said and then ended the call. Soon after he heard a car pull up the drive way and pull around back, Karl was home.

Before getting out of the car Karl thought about how to approach this, he had some ideas about going in looking mad but with what Isaac had been through; it would be cruel to play a joke like that on him. When he got in the house he saw Isaac sitting at the table in the kitchen with his back to the door, he didn't even turn to look at him and Karl could see Isaac was still shaking. He calmly walked up behind Isaac, took his head in his hands and gently tilted his head back and kissed him on the forehead "I'm so proud of you" he said quietly.

"What?" Isaac said in shock as he stood up and Karl took his report card out of his pocket and showed it to Isaac. He smiled seeing the look on Isaac's face when he saw the report card, all A's and B's.

Karl just started laughing and grabbed Isaac and gave him a bear hug, lifting him off the floor and spinning him.

"You did it Isaac; you brought all your grades up, not just the one's I wanted you to bring up but all of them. You did a great job and I am so proud of you" Karl said after he put Isaac back down and Isaac just couldn't stop staring at his grades.

"All the teachers wanted to meet me and thank me for whatever it was I was doing that caused you to turn your grades around that is why you didn't get this today. I told them that the only one they need to thank was you because I told them that you did that all on your own."

Isaac's phone buzzed again and he silenced it "leave me alone" he said.

"Who was that?" Karl asked.

"Oh it was my friends, they wanted me to hang out with them but I was waiting for you to get back."

Karl just looked at him and shook his head, he took the report card out of Isaac's hands and handed him his phone, then he took Isaac but the shoulders, turned him to face the door and with a playful slap to his butt he told him to go.

"But it's late and it's a school night" Isaac said.

"Isaac you were shaking just as bad when I came home as you were at dinner. I'm sure you have been a nervous wreck while I was gone so go spend time with your friends and relax ok, just be home by midnight."

"Thank you" Isaac said giving Karl a hug before he left.

Karl stood on the front porch as Isaac rode his bike down the driveway and headed up the street. Karl waited a few minute then went back inside to change and then he headed out on foot himself, in the opposite direction.


End file.
